1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved utensil holder for knives or other blade-type kitchen utensils which will accommodate a wide variety of such utensils and permits easy cleanup and sanitation. The preferred utensil holder of the invention includes a housing and a utensil retainer located therein, with the retainer having a plurality of side-by-side web members presenting a utensil-receiving opening between adjacent ones of the web members; the web members are configured to exert a compressive retaining force against utensil portions received therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of utensil holders such as wooden knife blocks are commonly urged in industry and in many households. A typical knife block is traditionally provided with a number of open slots, each of which is specifically designed for receiving a certain sized and shaped utensil. That is to say, each slot is designed to receive a specific utensil, and it is therefore unlikely that the slot can receive a utensil other than that intended to correspond with the slot. This, of course, presents the problem of matching the utensil set with the utensil block. A utensil not specifically corresponding with the slots in the holder will likely have to be stored separate from the block. Another problem with conventional utensil holders involves sanitation. Particularly, the narrow slots for receiving the utensils are nearly impossible to clean. This is particularly problematic when the holder is used in industrial applications (e.g., restaurants), wherein it would be beneficial to provide a support for the utensil during use. Yet another problem with the utensil-receiving slots of conventional holders involves the difficulty of inserting the utensils into the slots. Oftentimes the slot for a knife is relatively narrow and the user may be required to handle the knife blade to help guide the blade into the slot.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides an improved utensil holder including a housing presenting a utensil-receiving opening together with a utensil retainer located within the housing and proximal to the opening. The retainer includes a plurality of side-by-side web members each having an entrance end and a remote end; utensil-receiving openings are defined between adjacent ones of the web members for receiving therein utensil portions (e.g., knife blades). The web members are configured to exert a compressive retaining force against such utensil portions.
The utensil holder housing is preferably an upright, square or rectangular in cross-section body having a base and upstanding sidewalls. The housing may be formed of any suitable material. The web members are preferably integrally formed of a synthetic resin material and are of generally V-shaped configuration in cross-section, presenting an elongated apex and a pair of diverging web sections. The web members are placed in juxtaposition so that at least the lower ends thereof are in contact with each other, prior to insertion of a utensil into the holder. In order to retain the web members within the housing, a U-shaped keeper is provided which fits within the housing and has appropriate retaining structure (such as uppermost, inwardly extending flanges and lower supporting ledges) for keeping the web members in side-by-side alignment.
In use, a knife or other utensil is slid downwardly between adjacent web members and is retained therein by virtue of the compressive forces exerted against the knife. The holder is preferably sized to accommodate implements of varying widths and lengths, and may be readily disassembled for cleaning purposes.